This invention relates to a game and more specifically to a checkerboard game combining the features of both chess and checkers.
Numerous games are available utilizing a checkerboard playing field. The most famous, and popular, are the games of checkers and chess. Both of these games are well known and have been well established among all peoples. The game of checkers, however, is often too simple for many people who would prefer a more challenging game. Checkers utilize only a single type of playing piece having only a single capability of movement on the playing field. Many of these individuals who seek a more challenging and intellectual game will prefer the popular and well known game of chess. In this game, there are many different types of pieces each with its own unique ability of movement.
However, there are many individuals who find the game of checkers insufficient to challenge their intellectual capabilities, but on the other hand find the game of chess to be too demanding, time consuming, and too intricate and involved to provide a regular enjoyable game.
The present invention provides a unique balance between the game of checkers and the game of chess. On the one hand it is not quite chess and yet it is not quite checkers. Nevertheless, it is more intricate and involved than the relatively simple rules of checkers but not as difficult and complex as the game of chess. Furthermore, it requires a smaller playing field than chess or checkers and accordingly can be made into a more transportable and easily compact type of game.